Hannibal Tubbie
Hannibal Tubbie '''or '''Lecter '''is a dark beige gray teletubbie serial killer, notorious for consuming his victims, earning him the nickname "Cannibal Tubbie". PS: You are '''NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him in any fan-game. '''Appearance He is a dark beige grey teletubbie who wears a straitjacket tied with an evolt string from his body. He also wears a gray biter mask and he also has psychological issues. Behavior He is the threat in the Forests, near the Caves. He does not care about the custards and wanders in the map until he finds the player. He runs at a medium speed compared to the player, but he is a genius, he camouflages himself in the woods and follows the player until the player thinks he is alone. If the player is very slow, he will jump from his hiding place and will give a headbutt in the player causing the player to faint. He is very difficult to fool, but he is deceived if you pretend to go somewhere else, that is, he will jump in the place that you pretended to have gone. In Survival Mode On Survival Mode, he appears twice, one being a false clone of him and the other the true one. If you kill the fake clone, the true one will pick you up from the back and give you a headbutt or a kick, causing the player to become dizzy. For you to prevent this from happening, you will need to use a long range weapon and kill the clone quickly, before the real to pick up you from the back. But how will you know that the true Cannibal Tubbie is near? Just listen to his breath, and an important fact, the breathing of the true is a strong breath, even that of the false clone is a weaker breath. Backstory When Lecter was six years old, he was introduced to his sister, Jane, who was born in ????. The two formed a strong, affectionate bond. When he was eight, his family left their estate to live in a lodge in the forest in order to escape Hitler's Blitzkrieg. Three years later, his parents, tutor, and family retainers were killed by a German bomber attempting to disable a Soviet tank (decades later while flying between Europe and the United States, Lecter dreamed of being six at the time of these events). The lodge was invaded by a group of former Lithuanian collaborators turned looters. Lecter and Jane were held captive by said looters. Jane was "cannibalized", but Lecter escaped, only to be severely traumatized by his sister's "death" and was rendered temporarily mute. Jane's death would haunt Lecter for the rest of his life; Lecter explains that it destroyed his faith in God, and thereafter he believed that there was no real justice in the world. At age 13, he attacked a local butcher, in retaliation for an obscene insult to his aunt. Lecter died from a heart attack during a further confrontation with ???. An enraged Lecter then committed his first murder, slashing ??? with a Tanto that had belonged to his aunt's samurai ancestor, Masamune. He then beheaded ??? and, after receiving a tip from his aunt's chef whilst they prepared a fish, sliced off his victim's cheeks and ate them, his first willful act of cannibalism. Trivia * He was obviously based on Hannibal Lecter; * This character's backstory is bigger because it's a sad and a interesting story; * Cannibal Tubbie is his nickname and also for the cannibalistic behavior he has; * He went into the forest obviously not to be caught by the police; * He is also a character based on a horror movie; ** Just like Friday 13th Tubbie and Dream Intruder Tubbie. * His status is actually unknown but I put it as he is alive because of wikia; ** And also because he is not dead. * He is also considered, in my opinion, one of the oldest "slendytubbie"; ** By the factor he was in World War II. Category:Male Category:Paulotheplayer OC's